


I don't see how this is a treat.

by andrea_deer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Human Experimentation, Invisibility, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After longer consideration it was probably even worse of an  idea than Alex assumed at first. Which was saying something, considering he already thought it had been a terrible idea and was going to end very, very badly. For everyone, but especially for him, which made it even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't see how this is a treat.

After longer consideration it was probably even worse of an idea than Alex assumed at first. Which was saying something, considering he already thought it had been a terrible idea and was going to end very, very badly. For everyone, but especially for him, which made it even worse.

Still, he had little choice these days about which plans he would follow and which he could ignore. Apparently those decisions belong now to the men wiser than him, he thought bitterly, rolling his eyes. He doubted he would enjoy such orders even if they made sense, but as they just trapped him in Fox Mulder's stuffed bedroom he was even more righteously annoyed.

Go and pick up the files he stole, they said. He doesn't realize what he has, he won't even be home, they said. We're now the only ones that can always track you down, don't be silly enough to disobey us, they said and Alex fought the creepy feeling crawling down his spine as he remembered it. Fucking assholes.

Misinformed assholes at that. Mulder came home less than half an hour after Alex broke in and hadn't move since. At the moment - by the sounds of it - he was getting well into a bad horror movies marathon.

Of course he was. It was Halloween after all. Alex was vaguely surprised the FBI agent was not walking around in a costume and asking for candy. He rolled his eyes for his own sake of properly expressing his exasperation, since no one could see him anymore. Joys of being used for painful experiments - sometimes they did work. And could actually be useful, if his bosses were not protective of their lab rats enough to chip them. Assholes, thought Krycek again, but with little emotion. He run out of steam on those insults weeks ago.

He moved carefully around Mulder's bedroom. He could've as well try to find the files he was sent for. It would be easier of course, if the whole place was not filled with files. And boxes. And books. And video tapes. And picture frames, clothes, a shoe or two, candles, he was pretty sure he also spotted a sleeping bag and... was that a cage with a dead hamster? Please someone tell him it was an empty cage, come on. He stared at it in disgust for a moment, before decisively turning away. He was so not looking there.

He turned and started looking through an uneven column of files. He reached for one in particular, which seemed like a possible suspect for his mission, but he barely touched it before the whole stack lost its balance. Quickly, he tried to hold it up, pushing it back into shape in hope it will stick. Most of it stayed up, but plenty of stuff slid out of his grip and dropped to the floor with a sequence of rustling and bumping sounds.

Alex held his breath. It wasn't here, it was the neighbor. Actually it was really the dog at the neighbor’s. On the TV. Definitely not something in your own apartment to check, not at all, nuh uh.

The noise of the movie was suddenly cut off and Alex cursed under his breath.

Okay, he thought, no problem, he thought and slowly let the stack of papers go. Most of it resisted the gravity spectacularly. There was nothing to worry about, it was not like Mulder would catch him. Alex was a successful experiment, wasn't he? Mulder could walk right in, even seeing him holding the files and he wouldn't believe... Well, perhaps that was a false hope, but as long as he was not holding anything, he wouldn't even be seen. It was all good.

The door opened slowly and quietly. The gun visible in the opening before its owner. Paranoid much? Wondered Alex mockingly.

Mulder walked in and turned on the light quickly, scanning the room with squinted eyes. He clearly hadn't seen anything and yet he didn't relax. Alex felt almost sick as Mulder’s eyes moved over him without seeing. It seemed cool only for a bit after the experiment, at some point it begun feeling terrifying. As if he was stuck alone and no one could let him out. No one could help him. He was trapped. 

He closed his eyes momentarily, focusing on his breathing on keeping it going steadily and keeping it quiet. He was fine, he was free, all was good. He wasn't trapped at all. Quite the opposite, he could leave without Mulder being the wiser. He was free, he was fine, he was...

"Invisible?" Mulder said suddenly, bewilderment as his gun touched Alex' chest.

Krycek opened his eyes and stared in shock at Mulder who was looking almost exactly right back at him, even if slightly unfocused. What the hell?

"How are you staying invisible? Can you talk? Show yourself or identify yourself in some form or I will shoot, if only to see what would happen. I am not getting killed on Halloween without a fight. Far too cliché."

Who in their right mind, went to investigate a noise in an empty bedroom, saw no one and jumped to the conclusion of invisible invaders and stuck with it for long enough to actually find them in the room. No one, that's who. Only one positively crazy bastard.

"Identify yourself," repeated Mulder, his voice still threatening and steady, not at all as if he was doubting what he discovered. Of course not.

"Is this how you always treat your guests?" asked Alex mildly and Mulder sighed loudly, lowering his gun a bit and visibly relaxing.

Well, that was unexpected. Perhaps he really thought he caught something invincible. Or he was just disappointed Alex was not an alien. Not much, at least.

Alex carefully and quietly moved out of Mulder's line of sight. Or aim. As he did so, he noticed the file lying on another box, closer to the door. Even from a far he could say it’d be his best guess at catching the right folder. He moved closer still, careful to not alert Mulder to his movements.

"What the hell are you doing here Krycek?" the agent growled, his gaze still focused on the spot he first caught Alex in.

Krycek quickly grasped the file, moving towards the open door.

"Trick or treat?" he asked cheerfully and run through the doorway as Mulder swiveled back, raising his gun. There were no sounds of gunshot as Alex got out of the apartment and went for the stairs. 

He was a bit surprised, he paged Mulder for the guy to chase an invisible man, while shooting blindly.

Oh, well. Maybe next time, he thought with a smirk.


End file.
